As a result of various spinal disorders, it often is necessary to surgically correct and stabilize spinal curvatures, or to facilitate spinal fusion. Numerous systems for treating spinal disorders have been developed. For example, one example includes a bone fixation system that has a pair of elongated members, typically spinal rods, longitudinally placed on the posterior spine on either or both sides of the spinous processes of the vertebral column. Each rod is attached to various vertebrae along the length of the spine by way of bone fixation or bone anchor assemblies, e.g., pedicle screws. The body of the pedicle screw often has a rod-receiving channel and receives a locking cap to secure the spinal rod to the pedicle screw. To facilitate insertion of the spinal rod into the rod-receiving channels of the pedicle screws, pedicle screws have been developed wherein the body is separate from and pivotable with respect to the bone anchor (commonly known as polyaxial pedicle screws).